Jager Demigods
by A3olus
Summary: A story about new heroes. Their mission is to fight the Demititans. It follows the perspective of Tom
1. Chapter 1

Tom PoV

Bliss was a good way to describe my dream. Sadly, it ended quickly by the loud beeping of my clock. I slammed the snooze button. Just a few more minutes. My roommates groaned loudly. Staying up until one in the morning for studying? Not the brightest idea...

I rolled out of my bed and crawled to my drawer like a slug. I put on a cloud grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I went into the bathroom and washed my face trying to erase the bags under my eyes. Feeling reinvigorated, I went to open the door to get my breakfast. Josh, one of my roommates tapped me on the shoulder and recoiled from the static shock he received.

"Ah, static!" He cursed. "Anyway, Tom could you get us some breakfast," asked Josh.

"Sure thing," I replied trying not to sound exhausted.

I rushed out of the dorm and into the main campus of Columbia University. No I am not smart, in fact I was there because I scored a high score in a test, by luck.

New York was so much colder than Hawaii. The brisk air raised hairs on the back of my neck when I was walking to JJ's Place. Every breath felt heavier than home air.

I went into JJ's Place with a growling a stomach. I ordered some Homestyle Pancakes and a Strawberry Surf-rider. I relished the taste of the pancakes, the tartness of the limes in my drink. I started to walk out when I remembered about Josh. Buying six scones, I rushed to my room and threw the scones inside. I grabbed my bag and ran to class.

I just barely got in before the tardy bell rang. I slipped into my seat and got ready for Roman Mythology. I opened my textbook to the Roman Gods and got ready for the test. This was going to be a long class, I thought.

About thirty minutes into the class there was a loud knock on the door. I looked up and saw a scrawny kid who couldn't be older than fifteen. His hair was ruffled, his grey eyes wide and receptive. He had a mad scientist vibe. I felt another feeling that I couldn't place. It disturbed me. His eyes locked onto me as he limped towards me.

The boy grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "Come on Tom. Get your stuff, your getting out of here. My name is Nate Farwall." I nodded and started to put my stuff away into my bag. I trusted Nate even though he was a complete stranger. I put on my backpack and followed him out of the room. I looked back and realized no one noticed me leaving. We headed down the hallway.

"It's the Mist that I wove Tommy Boy. Now let's get you outta here," he spoke into a bluetooth earpiece. "Natalie get us out. We got monsters on us." I turned around and saw two security guards following us. Nate reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze yoyo. He turned around and hurled it at one of the pursuers. When the yoyo hit the left security guard, he exploded into dust. The other security guard yelled and his body started to change. His body turned scaly, his neck elongated. Nate ran at the beast at full speed. He started to blur. The yoyo whirred. The beast screamed. In a moment the yoyo string was around the monster's neck. Nate pulled the yoyo. The head was decapitated. Slowly, the monster turned to dust. My body felt wobbly. This was too much. Natalie suddenly appeared in front of me. She was slim and tall. She had long curly brown hair. On her belt was a scimitar, correction. Two scimitars. She reached out to me. I grabbed her hand, and Columbia University started to fade.


	2. Chapter 2

A grassy hilltop took the place of Columbia University. When I landed, Nate and Natalie were already running up towards a tree with a gold fleeche sacked. The tree was surrounded by a green bush. I ran to the others. The bush started to turn into a huge scaly lizard with wings... A dragon. I stopped as it opened iits huge eyes. Nate grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. Overhead there was a sign it, it said, "Camp Half Blood". 'What the heck?' I thought as we passed it. The Camp was amazing. In the far distance I could see many people climbing up a wall. In another area I saw people fighting. I was in awe. Nate wiped the sweat off his face and grinned.

"Come on let's figure out who your parent is and then get you settled down," Nate said. He walked down the hill and I followed him. I felt at home. Everywhere I turned attracted my ADHD. I started to grin from ear to ear. Nate looked back and smiled.

"Welcome to Camp, Tom. The only safe place for demigods on the east coast." Nate told me.

"Wait what? I thought demigods was like Greek Mythology and stuff..." I replied.

"Nah, they are real. You are one of us."

"Whoa really? Who's my dad? Do I have really awesome powers like Heracles?"

"Well the problem is... We don't really know who it is... We have a process called 'claiming'. It'll probably happen sometime soon. Like maybe during dinner. Now let me show you around."

Nate walked around the camp showing me everything. It all interested me but my mind was still processing that I was a demigod. At the end we reached the Big House. It was certainly big. We walked inside and on the wall was a leopard, which growled at me. Backed up and hit something. I turned around. There was a man in a wheelchair smiling back up at me. He put out his hand and said, "Welcome to camp, I'm the Camp Activities Director. My name is Chiron."

I couldn't believe it. This was Chiron? The mentor of many demigods, sitting in a wheelchair. I laughed this was too funny. No way that Chiron was a cripple.

"Really you're Chiron? Why aren't you a centaur then?" I asked with curiosity.

"I am in human form," Chiron answered. He lifted himself out of the chair and revealed two of his horse legs. It was real. I started to heat up, it was too much information too fast. He sat down, he was getting really dizzy.

"Just gimme a moment." I fainted.

When I woke up, it was already morning. I stretched and noticed that I was in a bed. I looked around, everyone was still asleep. 'Where was am I?' I asked myself. At the end of the cabin there was a pair of shoes with wings. 'This must be Hermes's Cabin.' I answered. I laid back into my bed and looked up at the bottom of the top bunk. I felt weird, like as if someone was staring at me. I looked out, and apparently there was. It was Natalie.

She grinned and whispered,"Hey traveler. Welcome to Cabin 11, Hermes's Cabin. I am the Camp Counselor for this Cabin. On behalf of all of my brothers and sisters, we would like to welcome you."

Tom smiled and replied, "Thanks Natalie. I will hopefully have a short visit. I wonder who my Godly Parent is..."

"Don't get your hopes up. Everyone wants to be a big three child."

"Big three?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, the three brothers. They make really strong children. Like, really strong. There was one kid called Percy Jackson, man he was really awesome. He could do a lot. He was a son of Poseidon."

"Natalie, between you and me I have a major phobia... It's the sea. Whenever I go in, I always get jellyfish stings. Once I even got a shark chase after me. It's like Poseidon hates me. I don't even know what I did. I just hope it stops."

"Well good luck... Listen I gotta wake everyone else up for practice. Every child of Hermes wants my powers. Teleportation... I wasn't able to do it before a month ago." Natalie slipped out of her bunk and teleported to each bed shaking them awake. I got out of my bed and yawned. I walked out and enjoyed the clean air of camp. It was so close to Hawaiiam air. I kept on walking until someone caught my eye. It was a girl. She had curly brown hair, sky-blue eyes, and she had a slim figure. Her hair had feathers. She was wearing skinny jeans and a white blouse. She was fine by Josh's standards, but beautiful to mine. I started to smile.

"Hey are you Tom?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Chiron wants you." She walked away making me sway.

"At least tell me your name?" I called back. She turned around and said, "It's Arianna McLeary. See ya around."

I was still mesmerized when I realized that I had to go. I pinched myself and walked back to the Big House. I opened the door to see Chiron and... My stepdad.

_sorry for not uploading in a while, been busy running and stuff... Ill try to get another one done by next week. And sorry for the shortness_


	3. Chapter 3

I felt over joyed, he was my only family left after my mother died. I fist bumped him and said, "Sup." He smiled and returned the gesture. On his side was a bronze knife. It had the same glow as all the other blades in Camp. 'I wonder if I could get one..' I thought. I sat down on the couch next to the leopard. Which snarled at me, again. Chiron took out a Snausage and threw it at the leopard. It caught the Snausage and gulped it up.

"So Tom, how was your trip here?" Ethan asked me.

"Good. Got chased by some lizard human things. Guess that's a normal day in the Demigod World eh?" I replied.

"Ha nice one. Listen, we have some things to talk about. I am also a demigod. I'm a son of Apollo."

"Really? You're kinda bad at singing."

"Haha," Ethan sarcastically replied. "Anyway. Your mother also was a demigod. She was a daughter of Hades. She attracted a god, but we don't know who. But, at least we know you are a grandson of Hades."

"Great, so my grandpa is the god of Hell."

"Don't beat yourself up, you get really awesome powers man."

"Yeah but what if my real dad is really lame, like Janus or something?"

"Well then you have to hope you got the good side of Hades eh?"

"Great..."

"By the way your dad and grandpa left you some stuff when you were born. A bag with magical properties and a broken watch." He took out the two objects and showed them to me.

The watch was an old fashion analog watch with a leather strap. It was really fancy. I twisted the knob at the end to see if it really was broken. It was. I sighed and looked at the bag. I opened it from the left side which revealed clothes and other everyday needs. I closed it and opened it from the right. Inside the right side was a flare gun, survival knife, tent with two sleeping bags, rations, and some sort of bottle filled with a golden liquid. I shook the bottle and the liquid swished around. I put it back into the bag and closed it up.

I stood up and smiled. My godly parent didn't give me any weapon. How considerate. 'Well at least you got a bag and a cool watch...' I thought to myself. I put on my bag and said, "See ya later Ethan. Chiron, I guess I got to go eat," I told them to get away. I went to the Mess Hall and sat down with the Hermes table again. They welcomed me and I sat towards the end of the table. I was able to see Arianna from here, which made me feel giddy but at the same time I felt like a complete stalker. I got some toast and strawberry jam. I gobbled it down and drank from my goblet. I got up a little too quickly which made me trip. I accidentally punched a person in the face. I got up from the floor and looked up. It was a boy no older than me. He had sea green eyes and black hair. He looked shocked. I got up and apologized. I offered my hand to him, which he rejected.

"So you wanna fight? Bring it on!" the boy shouted at me.

"Whoa dude, I didn't mean it on purpose." I replied.

"I didn't mean it," he mocked me. His arrogance annoyed me. I looked around and everyone was looking at the commotion.

"Dude, my bad."

"I'll see you at the arena in let's say, fifteen minutes? Unless you admit you're a wimp."

"Sure," I said caught up in the moment. After I said that I realized, I haven't had a single day in training.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a week or so... I will try to keep them coming every eleven days or so.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I ate the rest of the meal in doubt. 'I wouldn't win this fight, the hot head probably had tons of practice.' I thought as I listened to the whispering from the other tables. Quick glances were shot at me. I stood up and put away my plate. Nate walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sup," he nodded at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"No don't do that... Ever." I told him.

"Oh, okay... So you're gonna fight Derrick eh? Well good luck. He uses a trident so he's got some reach. Oh nice watch!"

"Thanks. I got it from my dad, whoever he is. I really don't know what it does. Heck, it's broken."

"Ah that sucks. Want me to fix it?"

"No, it's fine." I looked at the leather watch. I wanted to know what it did. I twisted the knob and the hands of the clock moved as well.

"Well see ya later Tommy Boy. Here's a dagger, well a throwing knife actually, keep it. Good luck cuz you're gonna need it." Nate patted me on the back as he ran to catch up with his siblings. I held onto the knife.

I started getting pre-show jitters when I was walking towards the arena. I twisted the knife in my hand as I thought of what I would do. I had two minutes to spare. I aimed at a tree and threw my knife. I missed it by a few feet. I sighed and jogged to retrieve it. 'I'm gonna lose this.' I started to shake. Adrenaline pumped through me. Derrick strode towards me and flashed an overconfident smile. I flipped my knife around and smiled weakly.

"Wanna lose noobie?" Derrick challenged me.

"Sure... Don't be so sure," I retorted.

I walked quickly and clenched my teeth. I crossed the arena floor swiftly and turned around. Derrick twisted the gem on his ring and a bronze trident slowly slid out and went into his hands. On the base of the center prong was a pearl which seemed to have water in it. He twisted it around his body fluidly and caught it in his hands. He pointed the trident at me and got into a fighting stance.

I looked around and a crowd was gathering. I gulped and looked back at Derrick. I concentrated and threw my throwing knife towards him. He deflected it with ease and it fell to the ground. He put out his right hand and water started to seep out of the pearl. He faced the palm of his hand at me. Water exploded and wrapped around me. I lost my breath and thought I was going to drown.

Lightning started to jump out of me. Leaving streaks in my vision. Thunder was booming and the electricity surrounded me. The lightning got stronger and the water evaporated. I coughed as I kneeled in a puddle of water. Electricity was still bursting out of me as I stood up. In the corner of my eye I saw my throwing knife. With renewed confidence I raised my hand in its direction. The throwing knife flew at amazing speed to me. It magnetically stuck to my forearm. I looked at Derrick. Confusion covered his face, he shook it off and reclaimed his fighting stance. I aimed my arm at him and using my small amount of knowledge of electromagnetism, I fired. The recoil of my throwing knife felt like a punch in the gut, except on my arm. The knife missed Derrick by a couple inches. It flew into a pillar and made it crumble. I extended my arm again and the knife stuck to me. I loosened the magnetism so that the blade would be like a hidden blade from Assassin's Creed. I charged at Derrick. I jumped onto him, toppling down. His face was in terror as I put the tip of the blade against his throat.

"I yield!" Derrick screeched. I stood up and looked around. Nate gave me a thumbs up and Natalie smiled. Chiron looked at me with approval. Everyone's faces turned into shock as they looked at me. I looked at myself, I was glowing a purplish blue. I stared at the sky there was a lightning bolt surrounded by a crown of bones.

"Hail Thomas, son of Zeus and grandson of Hades," Chiron said, his voice quivered. Everyone bowed at me, and that is when I felt the power. Lightning streaked across the sky, the lightning was red. I raised my hand and a bolt hit me. One billion volts ran through me, making me feel energized. My watch started to whir to life and I pressed a button. A sheathed sword appeared at my right side. I took out the sword to reveal a double edged blade, one edge was black, the other was silver.

"Whoa, a Stygian Iron blade... What's the other metal?" Asked a person in the crowd.

" So the myth is true, I believe it is Superior Steel. Zeus's metal, only about 100 pounds of it exists on this world. I was made when Zeus became the god of the sky. He shot a lot of lightning at one ton of Stygian Iron. The metal changed into unrefined Superior Steel. You need to refine steel twice. The first time only half survives, the second time only one fifth survives." Chiron replied. I looked down at the short sword which reminded me of a gladius. I sheathed it and helped Derrick up.

"Thanks for helping me find my dad and stuff," I told him sarcastically.

"Yeah no problem," he answered. His face was pale and his hands were clammy. I walked off and went into the Zeus's Cabin. I looked up to the huge statue of my father and silently thanked him for "claiming" him. I looked around, there was no furniture at all. I sighed, and walked out of the bronze doors. I went back to the Hermes and was welcomed with applause. Natalie high-fived me.

"What do ya need?" She asked me.

"I need a soft bed, a table, and two armchairs." I replied.

"No problemo, I'll get it in your room by tonight."

"Thanks Natalie." I left the cabin and went to train.

**I'm still on the eleven day schedule, I just finished early... **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING... Not much happens**

I walked with my gladius clanking at my side. All I thought about was, what should I name my sword? Lightning? Nah. Thunder? Lame. Sprite? Soda. As I got back to the arena, I couldn't think of any names for my gladius.

In the center of the open space stood a tall muscular boy. He was leaning on a five foot javelin. He looked around lazily until he laid his eyes on me.

"You wanna fight?" He asked me.

"No I wanna learn how to fight." I replied.

"Does it look like I would teach you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Kiddo, I like the attitude." He raised his hand for a fist bump, and I gave it back. "But sorry, I don't teach unless you got potential."

"What? Didn't you see my fight? It was like maybe thirty minutes ago!" I asked.

"Sorry kiddo, just woke up like ten minutes ago."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you right now!" I shouted with determination. I took out my sword and concentrated, there was a fizzle and then a pop. The boy gave a smirk and turned around.

"Wait! Maybe if I use my throwing knife." I took out my throwing knife and concentrated. There was another fizzle, but then a crackle. The electricity started to run through. I grinned and looked at the boy, his mouth turned upwards and extended his hand out for a handshake.

"The name is Michael Hoffman, son of Ares, and Ares cabin counselor." Michael said.

"I'm Tom Higa, son of Zeus, grandson of Hades. Umm I don't know if I'm a counselor or not. I wanna learn how to fight," I told him and shook his hand.

"First, I'll tell you how to handle a sword," Michael told me.

"But you got a spear, how are you gonna do that?" I asked him.

"First off, it's a javelin. Second, it is a sword." He twisted the lower half of the handle and pulled. A bronze blade came out and widened out. At the end of the transformation there stood a bastard sword with a javelin sheath. I stood there in awe for a few seconds until he pointed the blade at me.

For the next few hours I learnt the fundamentals of sword play and by the end of it, I was drenched in sweat. I trudged to the Mess Hall with my sword trailing behind me. I clicked my watch and my sword became the twisting part of the watch. I sat down at the Zeus table and a huge plate of grilled cheese was placed in front of me. Nate sat down and grinned.

"Not so easy is it? Not like in the movies eh?" Nate asked.

"Yeah... I'm dead tired. Can I drop to sleep after this?" I huffed.

"Nope, you got some classes to attend to." Nate replied. I huffed and took a bite out of one of the sandwiches. I picked up the goblet that was set on the table and took a gulp. The liquid tasted like lemonade which was my favorite drink. I ate and drank to my heart's content and got ready for the second half of the day.

The rest of the day went by like a second (because I slept through most of the classes). When I got back to my cabin, I sat down in the arm chair and relaxed. I slowly drifted to sleep and when I woke up the sun was almost setting. I got up and stretched. I didn't feel exhausted, but I did feel a little sleepy. I walked out of the cabin and followed the trail to the beach. Arianna was sitting down in the sand with her head on her knees.

"Hey," I stuttered. She turned and saw me and smiled.

"Hey," she replied.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Not at all..." Arianna said looking at the sun. I sat down next to her and she kept on looking at the sea.

"Soo what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much... It's just that my dad wrote another letter to me... It's kind of depressing so."

"Can I do anything to help you?"

"Can you just be quiet... I know it sounds rude, but I just kinda want silence."

"Oh okay..." We sat there until the sun went down, then she got up and walked away.

"Thanks Tom..." She whispered.

"No problem." I told her.

I stood up and ran back to camp. I felt buzzed for sitting next to Arianna for so long. I felt my stomach rumble, but I didn't care at all. I sat down in my bed and suddenly felt tired. I drifted to a deep sleep.

**I know that this chapter was boring... I will get the next chapter done in eleven days or less... **


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and looked at my father's statue. His face was judge mental, as if he was judging everything 24/7. I silently slipped off of my bed and looked at my watch, then I remembered, it doesn't work. I opened my door and saw the sun reflect off the bronze doors of the Zeus cabin. I walked around and saw a familiar face. His hair was brown with red tips at the end. He was wearing a camp t-shirt and jeans. His arm was tattooed with a cloud and one bar. His eyes swerved to me and lightened. He gave me a grin.

"Sup cousin!" He called.

"Cole! How are you here?" I asked as I gave him a bro hug.

"Well, I'm a demigod. I'm a son of Aeolus, first of my kind. What about you?"

"Well... I'm a son of Zeus, grandson of Hades. I guess I'm the first of my kind too huh?"

"Totally... Wanna grab some breakfast?" Cole asked.

"Sure." When I told him that I was a son of two Big Three, his eyes widened.

Cole was my cousin, in a very complicated way. Our grandmother had his mom and adopted Ethan. Then Ethan married my mom and got me as a package. So, as I said before, we were cousins in the strangest way. He was two years older, and way cooler in every aspect.

We sat down at his table and got some bagels with cream cheese and other things.

"So when did you get the tattoo?" I asked. His face flinched for a second.

"I got it from another camp, the roman camp... Yeah they're hardcore." Cole said.

"Really? Could I go?"

"No, you would get killed on sight. They are our enemies."

"What?"

"Romans and Greeks don't get along end of story."

"Oh okay." I spread some cream cheese over the inside of the bagel and took bite. We sat there for a while, talking about life. It seemed casual, but I could tell that there was tension in his voice.

"Wanna spar?" I asked to Cole.

"You're gonna lose." He replied. I laughed and walked with him to the arena. He pulled out his sword from his pocket. His sword was spartan, and was made out of Celestial Bronze. I clicked my watch and my gladius shot out. I pointed it to Cole. His face turned white, then contorted to rage. He yelled and charged at me. His sword blazed and couldn't keep up. He blasted wind and I hit a tree. I collapsed and looked at Cole. He ran towards me a jumped up. I screamed and shot lightning. I hit Cole and he was out. I stood up and felt a tingle on my back. I touched my back and there was a lot of cuts. I limped to the infirmary and stayed in a bed and drank whatever the nurses gave me. I started to feel better immediately. I relished the the memories that the Nectar gave to me. I grinned madly as I was smothered by memories. I stayed in bed for a few hours until my giddiness subsided. I jumped out of bed and ran out. On the way out, I saw Cole wincing as he was wrapped in many bandages. His body was burned and was being covered in cream.

"Sorry about that Tom. It isn't your fault, I just lost it. Your sword is Roman, you find out its meaning." Cole gasped and went unconscious. My lightning did this to him. I need to control it. My knuckles whitened and I ran to Chiron.

"I need to train my powers" I blurted when I got there. "Cole got electrified because of me. Help me do this." I said. Chiron pondered on this for a moment and came with an answer.

"I think you should meet with Nathaniel and Shauna. They should be able to get you to keep your powers under control." Chiron said. He dismissed me and I went to find Nate.

**Sorry that I uploaded late. I'm getting busier and busier as the school year continues... I promise to get the chapters as quick tot you as POSSIBLE! Oh and give feedback, it helps...**


	7. Chapter 7

Nate was in the Athena Cabin, working away on a blueprint when I knocked on the door. He looked up and his grey eyes were weary.  
"I'll be out in a second," he said. He looked back down and clicked his pen. The blueprint disappeared into the pen.

"Hologram," Nate said. I grinned and nodded.

"I need help," I told him.

"So, whaddya need my help for Tommy Boy?"

"I need help to control my powers, another person called Shau-some thing was supposed to help to."

Nate let out a chuckle and put his hand on my shoulder. "Okay, but, uh Shauna is a tough one to convince... She's the counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin. And she had the same problem as you. Don't worry we'll figure some thing out."

"Oh, okay..."

Together, Nate and I walked to the Hephaestus Cabin and knocked on the door. A scrawny boy opened the door and looked up at us.

"We need Shauna," Nate told the boy.

"And what do you need me for?" a girl's voice called out.

"Powers training."

"Fine." A girl in a white tank top and work pants came out. Grease stains covered the shirt and pants. In her hand was a 4 pound hammer. Her eyes did a quick scan of me and turned back to Nate.

"That's the new kid right," she asked him.

"You know you could just ask me," I told her. She shot me a look and walked out of her cabin. We walked down to the beach and sat down in the sand.

"New kid, Tom? Isn't it? The name is Shauna Winters, daughter of Hephaestus. I can control fire. Observe." She opened up her hand and in a second, fire engulfed her arm. She took out a coin and put it near her arm, it melted into a metal puddle near her feet. She grinned at me. "Your turn."

I pulled out my hands and concentrated. Slowly, a band of electricity started to shoot out of my hands. It stopped, how freaking anticlimactic. I let out a long sigh and looked back at Shauna. Her face was contorted between a smirk and boredom. I flexed my fingers and tried again. Another spark shot out and them died. I started to sweat, this took out a lot out of me.

"Here eat this," Nate offered me a AA battery.

"You serious?" I asked. I took the battery and plopped it into my mouth. Nate started laughing and so did Shauna. I spat out the battery and looked at both of them, angry at first, but then I joined into the laugh too.

"Tom, did it actually do anything?" Nate asked me, still trying to not laugh.

"I don't know," I replied, "Get me a nine volt one." Nate raised an eyebrow and gave me a nine volt battery. I took it and put it into my mouth. An energy boost came, as if taking a sip of Red Bull."Gimme more," I ordered. Nate gave me five more and one after another, I drained them of electricity.

"Hey Tom? Can you give me you hands? I wanna test something," Shauna told me. She took out a voltmeter out of one of her pockets and turned it on. I placed my hands on the metal parts and saw her eyes widen. I looked at the display and it said, "100V." I raised my eyebrows and Nate gave a toothy grin.

"This is the start eh Tommy Boy." Nate muttered. I looked and nodded. Shauna and Nate did several tests to see my resistance, amps, and wether I was AC or DC. Of course I was both, AC/DC... Shauna ended the lesson for today and told me to meet her again tomorrow at ten. I walked off and went over to see Michael for my sword lessons.

We sparred for hours, he taught me different techniques and by the end of the day, I felt like a master. I walked back to my cabin drenched in sweat and a little blood. I sat down in my chair and looked at the ceiling for a while. The clouds morphed and moved, the sky slowly turned dark, and a storm moved in. I sighed and changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I slept in a second.

The air was cold. The howling of a wolf in the distance. My teeth chattered and my body felt frozen. I walked around and noticed my surroundings. I was in a courtyard, a fountain stood abandoned, hedges untrimmed. In the distance was a broken manor and the front door was open. I walked to the house and into the door. In the silent house was a wolf. Its fur was as white as snow, its eyes pierced the air, and its teeth looked like blades.

"What are you?" I asked to myself as I looked in awe at the wolf.

"I am Lupa," it replied. My eyes widened and her mouth turned upwards as if she was smiling. "Yes, I have that effect on most people. I am here to train you. Honor your Roman side and learn from me. I will meet you in your dreams, like I an now. If you don't want to, then just say no and this dream will have no meaning."

"Well, wouldn't I be betraying  
my Greek friends?"

"You amuse me Thomas. No you won't. You will just be learning something else as well. Your grandfather fears for your future, for it is dark. My teachings will help you in ways yet to be seen."

"Wait... My grandfather is Pluto? Not Hades? And how can I know your teachings will help me?"

"Yes your mother was Roman. You don't know, you must trust me. So, yes or no?"

"Fine..." Tom mumbled.

"Excellent. Let's get started." Lupa grinned again and got on for paws. "Here is a weapon," she gave me a gladius. "Now defend here from the monsters. You can still die."

I gulped hard and walked out of the manor. I was suddenly covered in a wolf skin with metal pieces scattered across it. I unsheathed my gladius to see a golden blade. I got ready for the fight. Slowly, out of the snow, a wolf emerged. It was unlike Lupa, its eyes were red and its fur was grey. I crouched and concentrated. Sweat dropped from my forehead. The monster leaped and came at me. I yelled and slashed at the creature. It dispersed and appeared behind me. I turned and stabbed at it. It moaned and the red eyes darkened.

I turned and put my back towards the door as another monster appeared. This time it was a human except, it was double the size. I jumped and landed on its torso. It yelled and swiped me off. I landed in the snow and got my breath taken away from me. I got back up and ran at the giant. 'This is it, I'm gonna kill this thing.' I thought as I slid under the beast. I cut both of the legs and the giant toppled. I stabbed the back of its head and it too died. 'This is too easy,' I thought. I spoke too soon. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and I died.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a while... Anyway, I hope you guys give me some feedback! I will post eleven days from now! **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up, sweating. I touched the back of my head and sighed when I felt no indent. I got out of my bed and went directly to the shower. I peeled off my wet pajamas and stepped into the warm water. I let the water run over my body and cleaned my body multiple times. I got out put on a Camp shirt and some jeans. I out on my Vans and walked our. I frowned as I felt this weird fear come over me. I looked around and didn't see the sea. I shrugged it off and kept walking. I walked to the Mess Hall and started eating. Nate walked by and gave a wave.

"Hey your shoe laces are untied." He told me.

"Huh?" I looked down and felt the dread settle in again. I looked up and gulped hard. 'I'm scared of rubber?' I thought. I touched the rubber and felt my neck grow cold. I kicked off my shoes and calmed myself down.

"What the heck?" Nate asked me.

"I... I'm suddenly scared of rubber..." Nate started laughing his head off.

"Good one... Wait you're serious? Well um... Let's keep this one quiet. I guess your phobia came because it's an insulator. It stops the electricity from flowing. Yeah, that's probably it. I'll try to find a solution."

"Thanks Nate," I grinned. I took off my socks and walked bare foot. Shauna looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I nodded and kept on walking.

I met my teachers at the beach. I smiled at them and stretched my fingers.

"Shall we?" I said.

"Well... Umm, about your phobia, I got some leather on your Vans, so that should work." Nate told me

"You have a phobia?" Shauna asked me.

"Yeah... Of rubber..."

Shauna started laughing, and suddenly stopped. "My bad."

"Okay... So Tom, tell me, can you create a spark easily?"

"I think so.." I concentrated and a stream of electricity danced around my hand. I grinned and increased the amount of electricity going through me. My hand glowed bright blue and loud thunder was sounding. I looked around and saw a faces of astonishment. I concentrated more and sweat beaded down my forehead. I made the electricity into a ball. And smiled even more. I laughed even more and stopped the electricity and fell onto the floor and couldn't stop laughing.

"Alrighty... Time to train." Shauna said as she raised me up.

Nate gave me multiple strands of metal. I charged myself and let out the lightning. I wore myself out after a while, but it was totally worth it. I got to my second wave and blasted the electricity. It measured to about 300 volts. I yelled in joy and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Alrighty... Time to train." Shauna said as she raised me up.

Nate gave me multiple strands of metal. I charged myself and let out the lightning. I wore myself out after a while, but it was totally worth it. I got to my second wave and blasted the electricity. It measured to about 300 volts. I yelled in joy and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

I got up after an hour and walked to the Mess Hall. I drank a blueberry smoothie and had multiple refills. I relished the taste of it and stood up again. I walked out to the Arena and trained again with Michael. I dodged his attacks and was able to cut his thigh. 'I guess Lupa helped.' I thought to myself as I walked off.

I slept again and woke to the abandoned manor. I walked to Lupa and sat down.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because of Pluto," she answered.

"That ain't enough."

"Fine... Then I won't train you. Just leave it at that."

"Fine... Tell me later then?"

"We have a deal Mr. Higa."

"It's Avens actually..."

"I don't think so my pup."

"Okay."

"Now read this book cover to cover by the time you wake up."

"Fine." I grabbed the book and read it fiercely until I finished. It was about Roman fighting strategies and fighting styles. I slowly fell asleep and woke up in my bed again.

**Sorry for the shortness... I'll try get one done again!**


	9. Chapter 9

I heard a low rumble outside and then the storm raged. Thunder was barely heard over the loud sound of rain. I felt excited when I heard the thunder and when the time between each one shortened. I peaked out a window and saw the lightning strike the ground quickly. I got out and cheered. I ran out into the middle of the field and looked to the sky. Then it happened.

Five streaks of lightning appeared and hit me. I felt a slight pain, but no more than a slight burn. Power surged through me and became an overload. My body started to burn from the inside out. I screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. I outstretched my body and clenched my teeth. I stood up again and looked at the sky, I concentrated and then the lightning stopped. I looked at my body and noticed that my clothes had been burnt and large holes covered them. I saw blisters form all across my body and other burns cover the rest.

I winced as I went back to my cabin. I shot out my hand to grab the door, but instead, the doors blasted open because of the repulsion of electrons. I walked inside and opened my backpack. Inside were emergency supplies. I grabbed a block of some food and took a bite into it. It had the taste of Americone Dream. It reminded me of a bitter memory.

The block of whatever took me back to when I heard my mom was going to die. It had been a long fight against cancer and I was eating Americone Dream ice cream. Salty, bitter tears shrouded the taste of sweetness. All I could do to stop me from vomiting was eat more ice cream. I moaned and let more tears flow as I gulped more ice cream. I kept on eating a soupy mix of tears and ice cream until 3 AM when I finished the 16 ounce tub. I covered my swollen eyes and felt the tears never ending. It was time to let go, now or never. I swallowed fiercely and wiped my faces and blew my nose. I breathed in deeply and went to bed. I slowly cried myself to sleep and woke up feeling cried out.

I jumped back to reality and took a few quick breaths. I felt the urge to cry, but held it in. I heard the rain stop and saw the sun come out of hiding. I got up and expected wincing, but all of the burns disappeared. I smiled and peeled off the drenched clothes. I threw them into the trash can and put on some shorts and a camp shirt.

I walked outside and squinted at the sun. I noticed Arianna and waved. She noticed me and have a nod. She was carrying a designer bag and was walking to the archery range. I ran after her and strapped on my gladius. I left it on my belt and kept on running. I reached her just in time to see her pulling out a .44 Magnum out of her bag. I stopped and stared in awe. Her delicate hand looked like it was barely able to hold it up. She aimed at a target and pulled the trigger. There was a deafening bang and a hole appeared in the center of the target.

She turned to me and said, "Cool right?"

"Yeah, awesome." I replied.

"I don't usually use a revolver, but today was just a review. I normally use M9s. They're like, super practical. Anyway, how's life?" she asked me as she took out two M9 Barettas and aimed at the target. She took multiple shots and reloaded quickly. "Well?"

I snapped out of my awe and replied, "Umm, good? I guess. Just been kinda complicated. I just got my powers sort of figured out. My swordplay is getting better. And I'm getting weird dreams from Lupa."

"Who the heck is Lupa?"

"Oh the wolf who raised Romulus and Remus from Roman mythology." I saw her wrinkle her nose as I said the word Roman.

"Who the heck cares about the Romans?"

"Well, in their defense, they were one of the best empires ever made."

"Also best copycats."

"Well, true... They were pretty awesome I think."

"Well, you're wrong. They suck. I mean, really."

"What? They suck? Don't you mean they sucked?"

"No, there is a Roman camp on the West coast. I heard Cole talking about it to Eric, Michael's brother."

"Oh... Cool."

"Yeah." She kept on taking aim and firing over and over, until the target was nothing but burnt holes.

"Hey don't you ever run out of ammo?"

"Nah, this bag gives me an unlimited amount. It was my present from my mom."

"Oh cool. All I got was a bag, and a watch with a sword in it." Tom said showing her it.

"Hey have you ever tried any other button apart from the one marked with a sword?"

"Umm no. I'll try it out." I pressed a button to the right of the sword button. Suddenly, my gladius turned into two throwing knives, one made of Superior Steel, another of Stygian Iron. I felt a smile creep up my face as I heard Arianna gasp. I put them onto my forearms and aimed at the targets. I released the electricity and the knives were embedded into the bulls-eyes. I focused on electrons and felt the knives race back to my arms. I caught them and smiled even wider. I looked back at Arianna and chuckled at her face of amazement.

"I need a name for my awesome weapon." I said. "How about Fulmen?"

"Fulmen?" she replied.

"Latin word for lightning. After all the sword shape is a gladius, so why not honor it?"

"Whatever. Just don't go around calling it Fulmen here. How about Astrapi for here? It's Greek for lightning."

"Alright. Just saying, Fulmen is awesome."

"Whatever. Greek-hater."

"I'm no Greek-hater!"

"Well favoring Romans is making me feel that way."

"Fine. Astrapi it is." I looked at my knives and decided that Fulmen was still awesome. I clicked the gladius form again and put Fulmen in its sheath.

I left Arianna alone and noticed that there was a ringing in my ears from the gunfire, but it went away slowly. I went to the Mess Hall and grumbled when I saw Derrick and his group standing around my table.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want you to back off of my girlfriend!" He shouted back.

"You girlfriend?"

"Yeah Arianna!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah man."

I grinned and started laughing. Sadly, that was the wrong answer. I got a punch in the face. I felt my hands being put behind my back. I felt a cold rage settle in me. I released a pulse of lightning and shocked all of the Poseidon boys who were holding me. I stood up and looked square into Derrick's eyes. He looked back. I feinted and he flinched.

I scoffed and said, "That's what I thought." I was deflated. Arianna had a boyfriend. That sucked.

**Yeah sorry got this chapter in late. I hope you are enjoying the story! I know that the progression is slow and that the main conflict is still miles away! Just stay with me! I will get the next chapter done by the next eleven days!**


End file.
